


Killer

by Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: All the non-con tags now, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't come out with a single angsty story, I'm Going to Hell, Loosely based on the song Killer by The Ready Set, Love, M/M, Magic, Medical Experimentation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Break, Mind Reading, Mind fuckery, More tags to be added, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Scientist AU, Sexual Experimentation, Some Humor, Some of the fluffiest material I've ever written, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Unethical Experimentation, We're going all out, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, With the new story part that my mind has categorized, Without those tags, because fuck ME, because that's a thing now, dub-con, lots of comfort, more tags, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Loving him is hard some days. I wasn't made to have a heart, there wasn't supposed to be one stitched into my chest.But I do love him, I swear. And he loves me back.It's just hard to love in this accursed place. And everyday, my mind's slipping. . .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, New Series, who's this? 
> 
> This has actually been in the works, just under wraps for a while, and I'm super excited to share it with you guys! Hope you enjoy, and I love you all! ❤️

_ Stuck in limbo (here we go) _

_ Me and my sins go (toe to toe) _

_ I played a vicious part _

_ I broke an unfair share of hearts. . .  _

  
  


Blood splattered across his face. He smiled at me, hands tangled in blue hair. "Apologize." He hissed to the boy beneath him.

"Bill, it's okay, really." I insisted, flinching when I heard his brother's neck crack, his head snapping backwards. He groaned slightly in pain, the cut on his cheek leaking blood. 

"Bill, seriously, please stop." I begged him. Will was hurt badly, and likely wouldn't survive if Bill didn't release him soon. My words had the opposite reaction from the intended effect however, with Bill staring me down until I cowered meekly. 

"You caused this Y/n." His gaze was murderous in an instant, and I was deathly afraid.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." Will coughed out, blood running down his chin. It made my heart break to hear him reduced so far from the brave, kind, boy I had fallen in love with.

Bill dropped him in an instant, throwing him a disgusted look as if Will were just trash in his way. "You'd better be. Next time, I'll kill you."

He cast us one last uncaring glance before disappearing. 

I rushed to Will's side as soon as he was gone. "Will, I'm so sorry. . ." I cried into his shoulder.

"You should listen to him, Y/n." Will said quietly. I sat up looking at him, bruised and bloodied.

"What are you saying Will?" 

"I can't protect you like he can, and we both know this is just a big act to show it." He paused for a minute. "One day he  _ is  _ going to kill me. And I won't be here for you anymore. You might as well learn to love him now." 

"I'd rather die." I choked. 

  
  
  


". . . you and I both know that can be arranged." 

I sobbed into his tattered suit coat, trying to block out his words. "Not every fairytale has a happy end babe. Sometimes it's better to learn to love the monster." 


	2. Heal The Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second Chapter! I'll try to work on this worj as well, but I just have so much I have to do, that I don't know when I'll be able to update. 
> 
> However, I do love, _love_ this work, so I'll be consistently trying to work on it in the background!
> 
> (Side note, new character in this chapter!)

I woke up the next morning, unaware that I had fallen asleep. I was curled up into Will's side, and I felt the skin on my cheeks crack when I yawned. The salt had dried it out into a dirty, peeling mess. 

I observed Will quietly, trying not to wake him up. He looked troubled, frowning slightly as he slept. Blood has dried on his face from the cut, and I winced as I remembered the crack of his neck in Bill's hands. 

"Y/n?" Will murmured sleepily. He had just woken up, running his fingers through his hair, reminding me of the past. A bittersweet smile crept onto my face at the thought. 

"Yeah? Sorry, did I wake you?" 

"No, well. . . maybe a little." He admitted. "But it's worth it to wake up to you." He smiled gently at me, leaning over ever so slightly to kiss me. 

It was brief because after a minute, he let out a stifled groan of pain. I knew his neck had to be hurting him, but I asked anyway. "Are you okay?" 

There was a note of fear in my voice that I tried to hide, and a certain tightness to his forced smile as he answered. "Just fine sweetheart. Give me a second." He pushed himself off the floor into a sitting position, and I sat up too, hovering over him like a bird. 

He hissed when I touched it, and I quickly withdrew my hand. His eyes were filled with pain and reluctance as he asked me, "Honey, I hate to even ask, but do you think you could do that thing?"

His cheekbones flushed a faint pink, although I could only see one because of all the blood. I ducked my head, flushing with color myself. Not because I was ashamed of my ability, but because he still seemed so reluctant to ask.

"Of course." I answered after a long minute. "Just let me see your neck." He bowed his head, giving me a close look at his now clearly broken neck. If he wasn't a demon with a high pain tolerance, I doubt he could have even moved.

I let out a low hiss. "How bad is it?" He grimaced.

"At least it's a clean break.No lacerations, it looks like a transverse fracture. No pieces to deal with." 

He breathed a small sigh of relief. "You think you can do it?" 

"Of course." I'd be damned if I let Will go begging to his brother for medical treatment. Bill would probably spit in his face, beat him, and leave him to die. And even on the off chance Bill did do something about it, well. . . Bill didn't do anything without a price tag attached.

"It's going to hurt." I warned. He nodded once, curtly. This was an elaborate dance. The formality of the treatment, the warnings, we both knew it. Memorized, like the lines of a play.

Not giving either of us any more time to think about it, I pressed my lips to the back of his neck, closing my eyes. It was better if I pretended not to hear Will's whimpers of pain. They broke my heart.

I searched for the fracture, sucking in my breath. It was worse than I thought, though thankfully, not by much. I watched as, on another layer of reality, the bone grew back together, pristine, without even a trace of a crack. 

I drew away, and cleared my throat. It was rough and gravely. Will rotated his head and made no signal that he was in any type of pain. 

He was on me in a minute, his hair hanging down, a playful expression on his face, as he covered me with kisses. "You are truly the best, you know that?" He asked me between kisses. 

I laughed breathlessly, letting him. "Oh Will. You're such an idiot." 

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "But I'm your idiot." He reminded me. I laughed, letting him wrestle me to the ground before I grabbed his face and kissed him, flipping so I was on top of him.

  
  
  


"Ahem." A voice that sounded oddly familiar cleared his throat. "While I do appreciate the sight of you two making out on my cousin's floor, there's more work to be done than simply wrestling around like kittens." 

Could it be? Really?

"Now, are you going to get up, or do I have to come down there and get dirty with you two?" I could almost see the smile playing across his lips, but I didn't turn around. Will smiled at me, catching me in another kiss before rolling over and pinning me on the bottom again.

  
  


The newcomer in the room let out an exaggerated sigh. "And I just got this suit cleaned." 

He didn't mean it, and we all knew it. He could clean it with a mere flutter of his eyelashes if he wished. "Ah, might as well change." 

I sensed the faint raspberry burnout of magic before another bob of hair appeared in my vision, forcing Will to share. Not that he minded any. He gave the other man a playful shove, which was returned with about as much grace as you can get in a shove. I giggled slightly at their play fighting, nothing like Bill's quite real fight yesterday with Will. 

"What, you think this is funny babe?" Will asked me, taking a break from play fighting. 

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. I wasn't afraid to tell the truth to him. Will was honest and refreshing, where as Bill was like walking on glass shards with bare feet. 

  
  


The familiar stranger was suddenly right in front of me again. I took in his eyes, his hair, his skin, everything I had missed about him in the last year. He had indeed changed from his suit, into a lavender sweatshirt that clung to his torso just right. 

He noticed me staring and smirked. "See something you like, doll?" 

"You haven't changed a bit." Will noted. He sat with his legs crossed, observing the interaction with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Quipped the man with the amethyst eyes. "You always say that." 

"Cause it's true." I added. "But we wouldn't have it any other way."

  
  


He smiled even larger, if that was possible. "So how about it? Did ya miss me?" Asked Tad Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and please leave a comment or kudos if you did! 
> 
> Hopefully more on this work soon, and I love you all! ❤️


	3. Strictly Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, what's this?
> 
> About to post several chapters, specifically for IndigoNightmare. They better appreciate me after this. . .

"Of course!" I reached up and ruffled his hair. 

His smile slipped a little, and I bit my lip nervously. "Although I must confess, that's not the only reason I'm here." He stood up, and the taste of raspberries lingered for a moment before he was dressed in his suit again. 

"Bill said this visit was to be strictly business. And we all know what happens when the little brat doesn't get his way." I shuddered, thinking of Will's broken neck. 

Tad was the only one who could talk about Bill that way. Maybe because he was older by a millenia, maybe because he seemingly was the only one who could keep Bill in line. Well. . . Occasionally.

Sometimes Bill was wild and uncontrollable, and not even promises of sex and blood and loyalty would calm him. That was when you hid. 

Either way, I didn't question Tad and Bill's odd relationship. Tad was good company, Bill was not. I didn't want, or need, to know what went on behind closed doors between the two of them. 

"So let me guess. You're here to play fetch." I sighed, rolling my eyes. 

"I'm afraid so." Tad admitted. "Bill 'requires' your presence  _ Milady _ ." He punctured the end of his sentence with a sweeping bow before raising his head to look at me and smirking. 

I fake gagged. Bill had such an odd mannerism of speaking, almost as if he didn't belong to this time period. Well, of course he didn't. He was thousands, if not millions of years old. 

It puzzled me though. Tad was older than Bill, and he didn't speak that way. Will was only about a hundred years younger than Bill, and  _ he  _ didn't speak that way either. So why did Bill speak that way?

"Don't think too hard about it." Tad advised me. "If you want an easy answer, you can tell yourself it's because he likes to annoy you." 

Oh yeah. I almost forgot that Tad has the uncanny ability to read the minds of people he's had sex with. Why only people he's had sex with? No idea. I don't think too hard about that one either. 

We all have our own secrets and little white lies. Besides. I didn't  _ think  _ Tad read my mind often. I don't really know how it works.

This stream of thought started to give me a headache anyway, so I put it aside for another day. "Okay, so when are we going?" I asked him.

"Whenever you're ready." Tad suddenly grew serious. "But I have to warn you, he's in a. . . less than perfect mood."

"Yeah. . . what else is new?" I asked him. 

"No, I really mean it this time. He's seething." Tad cautioned me. "His latest experiment failed. Miserably."

"So he wants to work on an experiment that was an unconditional success." I sighed. 

Will's face went from olive to white. "Last time he took her away, I didn't see her for a month." His anger was quiet and hurt. "I thought she was dead." His voice shook as it got louder, and  _ angrier.  _ "I thought she was  _ dead!  _ ** _Do you know what it's like to not know if the one you love most of all is dead or alive?" _ **

He was screaming at this point, his breaths ragged and his eyes wild. Tad looked like he was about to cry. 

"Yes, I do." He said very quietly. It was easy to forget that Tad had been Bill's lover, and right hand demon, for centuries.

". . . i'm sorry." Will apologized, his hair falling in front of his face and covering his eyes. Tad nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes before he wiped them away. 

"Come on. We've got to get you to Bill before he gets any angrier." He said hollowly. And I followed him out of the room. 

  
  


Soon enough, we arrived in front of the door that I knew only too well. It was the entrance to Bill’s lab, or, as I liked to call it, the entrance to hell. Abandon all hope ye who enter here, and all that. “Are you ready?” Tad asked me quietly, taking my hand in his gently. “You know this will hurt.” His gaze could be described as nothing less than sympathetic. 

I closed my eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath. I would never be ready, never be prepared, never get used to this experience. But I nodded anyway. “Yeah. I’m ready.” He squeezed my hand reassuringly, one last time, before letting it slip out of his palm. 

I felt his hands clamp down on my shoulders and rip down the front of my shirt, tearing off the material and making it flutter down to the floor. I screamed, my eyes opening as I felt the needles pierce my hands and arms, attaching the strings to me. 

I could feel Tad behind me, holding my body still as I fought against the control of the magic fiercely, a fight that I always lost. Finally, exhausted and helpless, I let the strings take over my body. 

  
  


We all had a role to play here. Tad was the obedient servant, Bill was the ringmaster, and I, I was the puppet. 


	4. Puppet Strings And Golden Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, more than one chapter! 
> 
> _*jazz hands*_

_ I’m about to blow, _

_ So if you come around, baby, _

_ You should know; _

_ I’ll tear you up in two, _

_ Go ahead, walk it off, _

_ If you know what’s best for you. . . _

** _“Dance for me.”_ **

“What kind?”

** _“Any kind. Entertain me, pet.”_ **

“Yes, Master.”

Bill slowly sipped wine as he watched me dance, controlled by the puppet strings that he had engineered. Tad shifted slowly from one foot to the other, almost uneasily. 

"Is something wrong, Tad?" Bill hummed gently, swirling his glass. He held the crystal stem of it carefully, between three long, thin, meticulously manicured, fingers. 

“Hm?” Tad asked, snapping his attention back to Bill. “Of course not. Everything is perfectly fine.” He was obviously lying, which we could all see, but Bill let it slide.

“If you insist.” He hummed again, sighing quietly. “More wine, if you would. It’s been a long day, and I still need to fine tune a few more things, fix a few bugs, if you will.” He held his wine glass out to Tad, waiting for the purple demon to take it. 

“Of course.” Tad replied, gingerly receiving the glass from Bill’s outstretched hand. Of course, Bill did not need Tad to get him more wine by hand. He could fill his own glass by his own power. And Bill did not need any more wine. He would not drink any more until he was done experimenting, perhaps no more tonight at all. No, this was simply an excuse to get Tad to leave the room.

Tad cared far too much, and all of us knew it. So Tad would leave on an excuse. A technicality. Turn down the beds. Get more wine. Dinner is in half an hour, and the cook might need some help. He would leave, and I would have only Bill. For hours, days, weeks, months. 

I would have to learn to trust him. If I didn’t, I would go crazy. Starve. Thirst. Any number of punishments. He would break me down until I was hardly human anymore. He would remind me that he gave me life, and he could take it away.

He created me. I was nothing more than an experiment, a number, born in a test tube. Assembled from human parts and demon magic, I was nothing more than an anomaly. 

I snapped back to reality when I realized Bill was talking to me.** _ “Stay here. I have to go talk to Tad for a minute. Do you understand, pet?” _ ** I nodded, making sure he saw me. ** _“Good.”_ ** He was out the door in a minute.

It was strange how he talked down to me, degraded me, treated me as less than dirt, but also called me his ‘pet’, and would defend my honor to the point of killing someone else. I sighed quietly. I guess I would never understand him. He was a complicated knot, too many strings of valor and sin twisted together and balled up to ever unravel. 

I guess I just have to stay here for right now.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Bill looked behind him for a minute, before he closed the door, to the girl he had created holding her head in her hands. She was too complex for his liking, too much to sit down and read all at once. She was a book with countless words on countless pages. He hadn’t meant to make her that way. She was supposed to be either the epitome of virtuosity or purely sinful. _

_ . . . it hadn’t worked out that way. She was a mix of both, and his master wasn’t exactly pleased with the resultant girl. He was working another as fast as he could, running experiments on his “failure” to see where he had gone wrong, but the creation of life was not something to be taken lightly. It was a slow process, and every day longer was another day that this figure he kept had to remain alive. _

_ Bill clenched his hand into a fist, leaning back against the now closed door, and closing his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. It would do him no good to be angry now, as it would only hinder his progress. _

**"Bill." ** _ His name was called out from the adjacent corridor. His eyes shot open. Already his master was calling for him? He had not yet had the time to collect his thoughts! _

**"Bill. Come here." ** _ The voice was commanding and held no room for protest, and Bill found himself walking forward, though he had not told his feet to do so. _

**"Slow demon. Oh so slow." ** _ The voice hissed. _ **"Your efforts with the girl are fruitless."**

_ "Just give me more time!" Bill scrambled for a solution, both for Y/n and for himself. Death had never been an opportune option, but now, less than ever, did Death appeal to him as an option for himself or his greatest creation. _

**"Kill her." ** _ The voice took on a colder edge, becoming cruel. _ **"Or I will." **

_ "No!" Bill screamed back. There was a pregnant pause, in which the only sound was Bill's ragged breathing. _

**"You dare defy me?" ** _ The voice from the darkness seethed. _ **"Very well. But suffer the consequences." ** _ There was another pause before it continued. _ **"Don't you think she ever gets tired of being the pawn?" **

_ Tired, horrified, realization finally dawned on Bill, and his already ghostly pallor paled more. "You can't mean. . ." _

**"Your body is mine." ** _ The voice responded, with almost a smirk. _ **"And I'll claim what I own. ** ** _Now." _ **

_ Bill was blinded by all the lights flicking on at once, his eyes were rendered useless as a cold hand clawed at his heart. _

**"Come now, you were nothing more than a figurehead anyway. This time, I'll put that power to good use." **

_ He felt a deep, crawling, feeling seeping into his body, through his skin, and into his veins like a thick, black tar. He screamed, but no sound came out. Then it was all over. _

_ He bent his fingers, shook himself, tested his body. But it wasn't really him. He was a bystander, a spectator, helpless in his own body. _

_ He walked over to a mirror on the wall and smiled at himself in the reflection, sharp teeth bared. _

**"Go****_od m_**_utt." _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and let me know how you think this could be better and what you're excited for!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
